All eyes on you
by Bahadmut
Summary: After being dumped back to back Scott of Oozma Kappa has hit an all time low. After a risky suggestion he goes to a party where he meets someone who is able to understand his loneliness. That one night sets in motion a Chain of events that no one ever expected.
1. Issues

Another rainy day at MU clouds hung in the sky as the sound of thunder filled the air. Most monsters were running home to their dorms or frats trying to beat the rain. Scott stood up in his room and walked over to his window. The small jelly monster looked out the window sadly. He had been through a rough couple of weeks.

In the months past his child hood friend Trenton leader of Omega Howl had came out to him. They had been dating for a few months before a misunderstanding caused them to break up. He stayed single for a while before meeting Dirk of JOX they were only dating for a three weeks before Dirk broke up with him. Right now even with the new house in frat row he felt like a loser. He sighed before walking out of his room and down the hall.

Only a few of his brothers were home Chow the new Oozma Kappa leader was out with Vince one of the new brothers of Roar Omega Roar. He walked down into the living room which was much more specious now. Don was on the couch and happened to see Scott come down stairs. "Ey there you are just the man I wanted to see. Come sit next your bro dad" Scott flinched at that word he was still getting used to the fact that Don had married his mother.

"Uh…look Don I'm really not in the mood I mean I just want to be alone right now." Scott said as he made it to the bottom of the steps. "I know your feeling down Scott but spending time alone isn't good for you. You gotta get out there you know what they say third times the charm."

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone. I don't think I can take any more drama and emotions." He held his head as he walked over to one of the seats he pulled himself up into it just in time for Art to roll past him He stood up next to Scott and hugged him. "Don't be so down Scott look at it this way at least your not a virgin."

Even though he was trying to help that just make Scott feel worse. In his past relationships a reoccurring problem was his sexual activity. He didn't even know why but it was like a wild streak on his part ever chance he had he took it. He sighed and gently pushed Art off. "There's more to a relationship then sex Art. I mean look you and Brittney. You guys haven't had sex right and your doing great." Art shook his head and patted Scott's "no we have little Squishy it's just a matter of knowing when to strike." He laid down and started to roll away towards the kitchen.

Scott shook his head. "Art! That doesn't make any….oh what am I doing it's Art he never makes sense." He held his head again and laid back slouching in the chair "Now Scott Artie's just tryin to help you out. Though I really think you should just get back out there sitting here isn't doing anything. Maybe you should try girls?"

Scott shook his head. "No…I don't like girls in that way" Don got up and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "College is all about experimenting Scott you have to give something's a chance." He walked off to the kitchen leaving Scott alone." I guess he's right…sitting here will just make me feel worse. I suppose I can go outside. If it stopped raining." He got up and pulled down one of the OK jackets slipping it on before turning the knob and walking outside.

It was still pretty cloudy but the rain had stopped He could see Johnny and the other ROR's across the way they seemed to be having a conversation with the JOX. A very heated one it probably had something to do with the ROR insignia that was now n pieces on the ground in front of the house. Scott ignored it and kept moving.

Thanks to his fling with Dirk most of the JOX really liked him they often invited him to hang out. Even Roy apologized for turning him away all those years ago after Scott beat him in a baseball game. The OH boy's too they were nice to him some even asked Scott out but he just wasn't feeling it. Plus he was pretty sure dating your president's ex-boyfriend is mark for termination and he didn't want to cause trouble.

He kept going up the row finally passing the PNK house. Carrie Naomi and Sofia were out side probably getting home from shopping together. Sofia is Vince's little sister she became a PNK because of her looks. Even though most of the campus knew she wasn't human she still looked like it and it scared some of them. Scott wasn't into girls but even he had to admit Sofia was beautiful if he was into girls he would ask her out. "Don't be silly Scott she's way to pretty for you she's out of your league." He gave a weak chuckle and continued up the road.

He was half way out when he was stopped by a tall monstress with pink and purple fur she was wearing a black shirt, which hung over her shoulder. It was Susan form HSS, "Scott I heard what happened and I wanted to invite you to one of the HSS poetry slams." Scott looked up in confusion She and Scott were friends but this was new.

"Wait Susan why now? I mean you never invite me out any other time" She nodded to that. "Your right I don't and I'm sorry but we like things dark and brooding and your kind of sunny, but now that you've tasted heart break not once but twice I'm sure you will be able to fit right in. Nothing makes good poetry like heart break just give it a try ok its this Friday."

Scott felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Alright Susan I'll come Friday at HSS house right?" She nodded and knelt down to Scott. "Look Scott I know you're in a dark place right now. Sometimes we need to look in unexpected places to find stuff that make us happy. Who knows maybe your special someone is right in front of you so hang there" She stood up and waved goodbye as she went back to the others from HSS. Scott sighed and continued to walk out of the row.

"Well I guess I have plans Friday." Looking around he was about to head to the library when someone ran into him at full force knocking him down. Scott looked up at his accidental attacker to see a familiar red crab where a ROR hat and scarf. "Oh hey squirt what's up?" Scott rolled his eyes and stood up. "Jeez Chet what's the rush? Are you late or something?" Scott was dusting himself off thankfully he had missed the mud puddle. "Naw I'm not late I always walk this fast. What about you? You going somewhere?"

Scott didn't really want to talk to someone who knocked him down and didn't even bother to apologize. He sighed and looked Chet in the eye. "No Chet I was just out for a walk I needed some time to clear my head. " Chet was picking up the books he had dropped when something came to him. "OH Yeah I heard you got dumped! Sucks to be you man how's it feel to know two people you opened up to don't want you" Chet gave his little messed up chuckle he apparently thought this was funny but it only made him angry.

"I don't know Chet how does it feel knowing Johnny will never give you the time of day?" Scott snapped back at him and walked off he did not want to deal with Chet today.

….

Chet dropped his books at the remark. That was really harsh especially for someone like Scott. He thought about what Scott said and it hurt. "Johnny will give me the time of day you'll see he'll see I'm the one for him. I would do anything for him. " He said to himself as he picked up his books and scuttled down the row to ROR house.

"The nerve of that squirt telling me Johnny wouldn't give me the time of day! Johnny always has time for me. I'm his right hand man. " He scuttled past the other houses ignoring the monsters in his way and not caring if he bumped into them He froze in place when he saw the ROR insignia broken and on the ground. Across the yard Johnny was arguing with Roy.

When Chet's eye fell on Johnny he almost melted. He was the perfect monster scary, good looking, rich, he had it all and he didn't need to do anything for it. He eared it by just being Johnny. Chet smiled and scuttled over "Johnny Oh Johnny I have those books you sent me to the next town over for~" He was more then happy to do it of course cause it was for Johnny

As he scuttled over to Johnny he was pushed away by the horned monster. "Not now Chet get lost." Chet lost his balance and dropped Johnny's books catching a hated gaze. "Pick those up you idiot there worth more then your life." Chet didn't even flinch and picked up the books He was used to Johnny yelling at him but he didn't mind it was only because Johnny cared. "You are going to pay for our insignia Roy if you hadn't been playing on the roof you wouldn't have broken it. How did you even get up there"

Roy pushed Johnny back his brothers gathering next to him. "I ain't paying for squat Worthington. Your sign got in the way of our game" Johnny straightened his sweater and stepped back up to Roy. "What game do you play on the roof you fucking moron!"

Roy took a step back and huddled with his brothers. What they were doing only they knew. "Um Johnny I went to the next town and got your books just like you asked. I even got you that really expensive book you were looking for. It cost all the money I had but I got it…uh…Johnny?" Johnny completely ignored Chet pushing past him again "O'Growlahan! My sign!"

Roy broke his huddle and walked over to Johnny "Alright Worthington my brothers have convinced me I may have made a slight error so were going to pay to have your ugly sign put back up so don't worry your pretty boy head about it." Johnny brushed Roy's hand away and glared at him. "Just be sure its put in with the Greek Council by tomorrow night." He turned pushing past Chet again who scuttled after him "Johnny wait your books!" Johnny turned around giving Chet the death glare. "Just put them in my room Chet"

Chet nodded and went up the stairs. It was best to leave him alone for now Johnny was really aggressive when he was upset. He slowly pushed open Johnny's door and sighed. The room smelled like Johnny Chet didn't notice the angry monster was right behind him. He tore the books from Chet's claw and threw them onto his bed. "Chet I'm not in the mood for you weirdness today so get lost!" Chet actually looked scared this time and walked to the door when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh Johnny I spent my money to get you that special book that you—"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Johnny slammed the door on him. He hit the crab hard in the eye with the doorknob causing him to step back till he hit then stairs and tumbled down coming to a crash at the bottom causing his shell to crack around his head. He let out a pained moan as Javier entered the room.

"Chet Mi Amigo. Why do you let this happen? Your life is like a sad love story" He knelt down and helped Chet up and looked into his eye, which started to swell and turn black. "That's the 5th time this month Chet When are you going to learn. I don't think Johnny will ever like you the way you like him" Chet shoved Javier off. "You don't know what your talking about Javier. Johnny will come around he just needs time! He needs to understand how I feel!"

Tears started to fall from his eye. " He will Javier he just needs time I won't give up on him!." The doorbell rang and Javier left Chet to answer it. A HSS girl walked in "Thanks Javier I just wanted to see if your coming to the poetry slam this Friday Javier shook his head. " Lo siento Nadya I won't be able to make it this Friday." She sighed and crossed her arms. "That's to bad Javier you're one of the best." She sighed again and looked down her eyes falling upon Chet with his black eye filled with tears. "Now you just went through some hard stuff. You wanna let it all out at a poetry slam this Friday?" Chet shook his head. "No I cant what if Johnny needs me"

Javier pushed Chet off the steps and closer to Nadya " He will be there Nadya I will make sure of it" Chet's eye traveled from Javier to Nadya who simply nodded. "Alright then I Guess I'll see him there." She walked to the door and let herself out

"Javier why did you do that? I told you Johnny might nee—" Javier stomped his foot. "You need a break from Johnny Chet all he ever does is cause you pain and you keep crawling back to him like a whipped dog. I've had it. Now come on I'm taking you to the nurse your shell is cracked and your bleeding."

Chet reached up and felt the crack on his shell when he looked at his claw there was definitely a lot of blood. He sighed in defeat and followed Javier. "I don't get it Javier. All I ever do is try to make him happy and all he does is hurt me use me and abuse me...maybe that's his way of saying I love you?"

Javier shook his head as he grabbed his jacket. "No amigo. That is his way of making someone his bitch and you are well on your way." Javier looked back at the sad crab and suddenly regretted his words. "Look Chet I know you have feelings for Johnny but I'm tired of seeing you getting hurt. " Chet sighed He knew Javier was right every time he tried to make an advance on Johnny he got hurt but this was by far the worst.

"Javier…why doesn't Johnny like me. I do everything for him everything" Chet didn't understand he had completely given himself to Johnny he did everything the monster asked to a tee and all it ever got him was pain. Javier sighed. "Look Chet It's not you. Johnny is the kind of monster who thinks he can have anything he wants but he's wrong. I think Johnny is lucky to have someone like you devote themselves to him he's just too stubborn to see it."

He walked up the steps many students rushing past as the bell rang. "Look just stay away from Johnny for a while believe me when he see's your missing he will come to appreciate you more" Chet nodded maybe Javier was right he would take some time off from worshiping Johnny after all no one knows what they have until its gone.

There was a knock at the nurses door. "Javier waited patiently for her to answer "Now she's going to want to know what happened Chet "when the door open he smiled " ah señora hatchet guess who's here to see you" He moved to the side so that she could see Chet and his injuries. The monstress put her hands on her hips. "CHET ALEXANDER AGAIN?"


	2. Understanding

It early Tuesday morning Chet was finally cleared to go back to ROR house by Nurse Hatchet. His wounds keep opening every time he got hurt so she would have to go back and stitch the old ones with the new. The crab sighed as walked down the halls of ROR. Vince and Ben's Doors were open they must have already gotten up he thought finally he approached Johnny's door.

He looked up at the clock 7:00am it was time to wake up Johnny. He reached for the door handle and started to turn it. Just as he was about to open the door he was ripped away from it and pulled up into the arm of a dark purple monster. "Uh uh Javier told me all about yesterday your staying away from him Chet." He walked down the steps keeping the monster under his arms until they were in the living room with Ben and Vince.

Vince looked over to the duo and scratched behind his ear his wolf ears twitching. "Wow Chet it hasn't even been 10 hours and your trying to get back to Johnny" Vince kicked his feet up on the table and sighed. "But If I don't wake up Johnny—" Chip stepped in front of Chet and glared down at him "If you don't wake up Johnny he will over sleep and it's his own fault. You are not his alarm clock you are his frat brother. As far as I'm concerned he's going to start treating you like one or he will have nothing to do with you"

Chip turned and walked into the kitchen probably to make his morning coffee. Chet looked back up the steps if he really ran he would make it to Johnny's door and could wake him up. His gaze was broken when Vince stepped in front of him and pushed him away from the stairs. "Don't even think about it you're staying away from him and that's final" Chet sighed maybe they were right A little time away from Johnny would do him some good. "But if I'm not with Johnny…what should I do." Ben shrugged his shoulders "Well what do you like to do?"

Chet lit up and pulled himself up onto the couch next to Ben. "What ever Johnny is doing" Vince's ears flattened "Ok what about music?" Chet turned to him that look he got whenever he was excited on his face. "What ever Johnny likes" Chet pushed past Vince and grabbed one of Chet's claws pulling him along. "Ok I can see where this is going and I don't like it so Chet you're hanging out with me today. Come on lets go. "He kicked the front door open coffee in one hand and Chet's claw in the other

Chet was having a little trouble keeping up with Chip he was walking pretty fast and was holding Chet partially off the ground. Chip looked down at Chet and saw the struggle he was causing him he sighed and lowered the crab to the ground. "Look I'm sorry about that but I'm sick and tired of hearing Johnny's name come out of your mouth. He's not perfect Chet he's flawed very flawed. I don't want to see you get hurt again so I'm not going to let you crawl back to him."

Chet was a little confused. "I don't crawl I scuttle" Chip shook his head. "You know what I mean Chet If you keep this up your going to end up becoming Johnny's slave. My worse fear is that the way he treats you he's going to hurt you really bad and not care enough to get you treated. Knowing you he could rip your arm off and you would be ok with it"

Chet looked up at Chip as he walked beside him. "Well what did he need it for?" Chip stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked down at Chet he was clearly extremely angry. "Are you fucking kidding me Chet? You would condone Johnny dismembering you as long as he had a reason?! See Chet this is what's wrong with you there's a difference between loving someone and basically letting them walk all over you."

Chet was even more confused "Isn't love devoting yourself to someone giving yourself to them knowing they might hurt you?" Chip shook his head his expression starting to soften. "Love is about giving someone the power to hurt you but trusting that they won't. That's not what you and Johnny have Johnny hurts you deliberately knowing you will keep coming back to him its not right Chet. You need to find someone who' s kind and gentle to you who listens to you. You don't want someone who uses you."

Chet put his claw to his mouth and thought for a moment. "You mean like what you have the Professor Knight?" Chip jumped over and covered Chet's mouth "Shhh are you crazy no one can know about that. If they find out he might get fired." Chet nodded and moved the large monsters hands. "I understand Chip you—" Chip covered Chet's mouth again he looked worried and furious. "NO Chet Don't talk about it at all I don't want it getting around."

Chet nodded and moved Chips hands again. "But that's what you mean right?" Chip sighed and nodded. "Yes Chet you need someone who…well someone who's sweet and kind. You have a lot of love to give Chet and to be honest Johnny doesn't deserve it. He needs someone whose more his level of prude. In my eyes you're to good for him."

Chet's face was blank and moved 3 feet forward. " Come on Chip lets go have fun today. I think I understand now" He gave his trademark goofy smile and Chip rubbed his head. "Alright lets go see what we can get into today who knows maybe we will meet the person to make you happy while we are out." Chet nodded and turned around accidently slamming into a monster knocking them down. It was Scott "Jeez Chet how many times are you going to knock me down?" Chet reached down and pulled Scott to his feet. "Sorry about that Squ…Scott I didn't mean it I just haven't been watching where I was going."

Chet looked next to Scott there was a very beautiful girl next to him. She had very long pink hair and was wearing a blue dress with polka dots that stopped at her knees and golden bangles. Her hair was teased and had a pink flower on it. He had never seen her before but she was so pretty. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen it didn't even matter to him that she looked human. "Whoa…who are you?" He asked staring at her with an open mouth. She smiled at him reaching down and closed his jaw. "I'm Sofia Von Blaze nice to meet you Chet. Scott are you ok? The jelly monster nodded and dusted off his blue MU sweater. "

Where are you two going anyway and Chet what happened to you?" Scott pointed at Chet's black eye and head wound. Chet touched his headband "Oh…well I got hurt yesterday helping Johnny and—" Chet didn't get to finish as he felt a soft hand against his shell. Scott was rubbing his head wound gently a very sad look on his face. " Oh man Chet that's horrible are you ok?"

Chet didn't say anything. Scott's hand felt nice on his shell. He didn't want him to stop rubbing "Yeah I'm ok Javier took me to the nurse so I got patched up…and Scott…I'm sorry about what I said yesterday it was really mean of me" Chet looked at him and for a few seconds their eyes locked. It took a minute before Scott took his hand away. "Well its OK Chet It didn't really bother me. Enjoy your day ok?" He walked pass him and waved goodbye Sofia following behind him. Chet watched him leave and Chip looked at her as they walked away. "Damn if I was straight Vince's sister or not I would be all over that."

…...

"Oh Scot that was so sweet of you to comfort Chet like that. Your such a sweet heart Scott" Sofia smiled at him as the walked towards PNK house. "What did he say to you yesterday anyway?" Scott rolled his eyes and sighed "Oh nothing important he just said some stuff about Me Trenton and Dirk." Scott thought back to what Chet said it still stung. "Don't worry about it so I can't wait to taste that tea you promised." Sofia smiled at him "Oh yeah come on let's get to the house and I can make you some."

She opened the door to PNK House almost blinding Scott. The house was all pink inside and it was really bright. Scott stepped inside and sat on the plush couch he gave a deep sigh as he looked around. "I might be gay but this still makes me extremely uncomfortable."

Sofia chuckled. "Oh I know right there is way to much pink in here and Carrie keeps wondering why boy's only come in here when they are drunk." She poured the tea and brought the tray over to the living room placing it in front of Scott and turned on the TV. "So Scott what did you want to talk to me about?"

The jelly monster slumped and sighed. "Oh Sofia I don't know what to do. I really liked Trenton and he left me for Lynis. While I'm being honest I was so broken up about Trenton I slept with Lynis the same day…is that bad?" Sofia smiled awkwardly and put her cup down. "Yes Scott that's pretty bad but continue." He sighed and picked up his cup. "Then after that I went out with Dirk for a few weeks…and then he broke up with me cause he's the free spirit cant be chained down. " Sofia set her cup down and looked at Scott patting his head gently she pulled something out of her purse. It was a small photo of her Vince and Vitani when they were kids. Scott was confused "I don't understand why are you showing me this?" She took it back and smiled "Because you don't seem to know what love is."

"When I was born my parents warned Vince and Vitani that I was a lot weaker then them. So it was up to them to protect me. I was always getting into danger but no matter what Vince and Vitani would stop fighting long enough to devote time to saving me. That's what you need Scott someone who can devote him or herself to you no matter what happens. You're a sweet guy and you deserve someone who will only think of you. When someone devotes their time to you they only think of you"

Scott shook his head. "I'm gay Sofia I don't think I'm going to find a her." He picked his cup back up and started to drink. "I know Scott I was just being through. So how is everything else?" She turned the channel so that they were watching something a little more interesting. "Well Don's been trying to cheer me up all the guys have but nothings really working I don't really know anything that makes me happy besides just hanging out" He sighed heavily as he finished his tea. "That was great by the way. I'm glad I came back with you to try it."

"Well I like spending time with you Scott. Unlike most boy's you're a little more civilized. Besides I can talk to you and not be ogled at." She crossed her arms and looked out the PNK window across the way the JOX were gathering. "Hey what ever happened with you and Dirk? I thought he asked you to hang out today" She stood up taking both of the cups and they tray she walked back to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"Well…He invites me a lot I just don't feel like doing it I think it would just be awkward. I dated him wouldn't there be some stress or something." Sofia scoffed and shook her head. "Don't be silly Just because you dated doesn't mean he's going to awkward around you." She walked over and sat back down. "I think you should go have fun with him…now" She picked Scott up and took him over to the door. "Now then go have fun with your ex-boyfriend." She pushed him out the door waving to him.

Scott wasn't sure how to feel about this was he just forced to go see his ex-boyfriend. He looked back at her looking very uncertain. "Maybe I should just go back to OK house…" He didn't notice his feet were still moving as he suddenly bumped into another monster. They turned around a bright orange and yellow jacket on him. "Scottie you came? Wow…I 'm kinda surprised I thought you never wanted to see me again." Dirk put a hand on the other shoulder "So you gonna come with us right?"

_Damn it Scott how many times have you done this before! _He thought, "Uh listen Dirk I…well." Dirk looked sad as Scott started to question himself. "Listen Scott I know this might make you feel awkward but you should be. What we had was great but it shouldn't mean we can't be friends…" Scott looked up at Dirk and smiled. "Yeah your right Dirk I'm sorry I've been selfish. I…I would love to hang out with you guys today," Scott walked over to the other JOXs George and Percy were sitting on the couch Roy and Baboso walked outside as Omar flew over head "Wow you guys really gather fast" George looked over at Scott and smiled the sun reflected of his teeth partially blinding Scott. "Ouch! George did you put mirrors on your teeth or something its blinding me"

George chuckled. "Oh no Scott don't worry about that I just brush them carefully every day." He turned to Percy with his smile and the horned monster closed the others mouth. "Georgie your teeth are a little blinding. No offence man." Percy chuckled and stood up "You ready to go Roy? Glad your joining us Scott"

The small jelly monsters smiled up at the larger monster. Roy finally joined the other's Omar landed on the back of his head. "So the little squishy decided to join us. About time Squish you should have come with us other times you would have had fun." He picked up the foot ball and Baboso had the basket "Come on Roy I'm hungry we should get going." Roy nodded and group started down the row. Dirk walked next to Scott and kept looking down at the monster "So uh…Scott…you been thinking of me?"

Scott almost tripped at the question. He looked up at Dirk his smile falling "Uh…Well Dirk I admit I was thinking about you recently cause well…you broke up with me…" Dirk frowned he could tell Scott was still upset about their break-up "Hey Scott look I'm sorry about breaking up with you…but I don't really think I'm the relationship type I like being free man I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Scott shook his head and smiled at Dirk. "Don't worry about it Dirk I'm glad we spent some time together. If I hadn't dated you I would still be upset about Trenton." Dirk frowned at the sound of that name. "Trenton…I can't believe that ass left you like that. It wasn't even your fault he left you over a misunderstanding." Dirk balled his fist and growled. "I can't believe that guy…I'm really sorry I piled it on Scott"

Scott took off his hat and rubbed his hair. "Don't worry about it Dirk I'm over Trenton...so don't worry about it anymore lets just have fun today ok?" Dirk smiled and took a bold move and held Scott's hand. The jelly monster looked up at the yellow monster. "Dirk…what are you doing?" He was blushing a bit he didn't think Dirk was still interested in him the jock looked down at Scott "Nothing Scott…I just thought it would be nice."

Scott smiled when he looked up the rest of JOX were looking at them Roy rolled his eyes. "Come on if your going to do that gooey stuff get a room." Dirk pushed the big red monster. "Shut up Roy lets get going." Baboso threw his hands up. "Yeah JOX on the beach! Lets go Motherfuckers!" Scott flinched at Baboso's voice. "Is he always this loud?" Dirk nodded his head "Yes…all the time


	3. Regrets

Wednesday afternoon and bright light came through the curtains of Dirk's room causing the yellow monster to stir in his sleep. He turned over on his bed coming face to face with the jelly monsters he slept with last night.

Looking past him he saw it was almost one in the afternoon and decided it was about time for them to get up. "Hey…Scott wake up" he said gently shaking the monster. Scott woke up and yawned his hair was a mess probably due to their activities last night. "Morning Dirk…sorry about sleeping so late. I'm gonna get out of your hair." He crawled off the bed and started to look for his sweater.

Dirk frowned he didn't think Scott would just leave. "Hey Scott wait don't you wanna stay and hang around I mean we could hang with my bros." He got out of his bed and put his jacket on not bothering to fix up his hair or fur. Scott shook his head "no Dirk its ok I don't really want to keep doing this it's turning into a habit."

Dirk was confused "Wait doing…what you don't wanna have sex with me anymore Scott? Dude that's harsh…but if you don't wanna sleep with me any more we can still hang out."

Scott groaned as he put on his sweater and picked up his hat. "No no no Dirk its not that I don't like having sex with you it's that…well I don't want to have sex if we're not on a relationship. You basically told me when you broke up with me that you don't want a relationship in college."

Dirk scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Oh…that's what you meant…aww Scott I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it I'm just not the kind of guy to be chained down. I like getting around being stuck with one person is lame…that came out wrong"

Dirk wasn't paying full attention to Scott and the jelly monster had already walked out his door. "Hey Scott wait please come on don't be like this." He called as he ran after the other catching up to him at the front door. "Scott wait please don't be mad at me I just don't wanna be in a relationship"

Scott sighed and straightened his hair underneath his hat "Dirk you don't have to apologize your just being yourself. I guess I'll see you around ok"

He gave a wave to the monster and left headed for OK house. Dirk stood in the doorway a bit upset about how that had just went, he shut the door and walked into the kitchen where George and Baboso were sitting. The blue slug chuckled as the yellow monster walked inside his tail hanging low.

"Wow Dirk you sure know how to charm them. Maybe next time you can tell him if he sleeps around with you then you can be in a relationship" Dirk glared at his brother and slammed his fist on the table. "That's not funny Baboso I think I really fucked up this time…Scotts a nice guy and all I just…I don't know" Baboso shook his head "You wanna be a slut that's what you can't even commit to a guy who's clearly into you."

Dirk groaned he should have known better then to talk to Baboso about something like this. "George what about you what do you think I should do?" The orange monster choked on his tea and turned around. "Um…well you like Scott right? If you like him…I mean you could… I…Um Dirk I don't know how to help you hear I mean Scott's a great guy and you're a great guy…wait no I mean…well Ok if you really want to be with Scott then go do it…I mean if that's what you want don't do it just because I'm saying it."

Dirk pinched his temple talking to George was worse. "George Dirk can't date Scott cause then he couldn't be the whore he wants to be" Dirk spun around and grabbed Baboso by his jacket. "I swear to god Baboso I will clock you right in the face if you don't cut that out this is serious." The slug monster chuckled and shoved Dirk away from him. "It's not my fault you're a terrible person."

That really struck Dirk hard and he shoved the table away from Baboso causing it to fall over thankfully George's reflexes were picking up speed and he caught his laptop before it his the ground. "I am not a terrible person!" George cleared his throat calling the others attention "Um…Dirk…you did just tell Scott that you would rather sleep with anyone then sleep with him alone…that's kind of terrible"

Dirk was about to say something back when something smacked into the back of his head knocking him over. "What's with all the noise huh! Did I miss something?"

It was Omar he was flying in excited circles before landing on George's head "What's going on what are we talking about?" Dirk pushed him self up and groaned. "Nothing we were just having a personal discussion."

Baboso shook his head. "Dirk wants to be a slut and in the process of admitting that hurt Scott's feelings." Dirk shoved Baboso against the wall and held him there. "I swear to god Baboso I'm gonna hurt you!"

The Slug chuckled and shoved Dirk away again. "Chill Dirk I'm just being silly seriously though bro you made a big mistake first breaking up with Scott and then telling the poor guy you don't wanna be with him just so you can sleep around. That's harsh bro"

Dirk banged his head against the wall stopping only when George put his hand on the monsters shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up Dirk Scott doesn't seem to hate you he's just a little up set."

Omar tapped George's face. "You would be too if someone told you they don't wanna be in a relationship with you just so they can have one night stands. Speaking of one night stands…Dirk you and Scott had sex last night that was a bad move bro." picking up the table Dirk sighed "wait it was bad of me to have sex with Scott? Why?"

Once the table was back up he headed to the fridge for breakfast. George was the first to speak up after he set his laptop back down. "Well Dirk, Scott want's more then just a one night stand with you and sleeping with him is just going to remind him that you don't want him like he want's you…It's kinda mean." Dirk sighed, when he thought about it George was right. Scott wanted more and Dirk was just teasing him. "So what should I do just not hang out with him any more?"

All three monsters shook their heads George scratched the back of his head "um…no Dirk that's worse. You and Scott are friends because you broke up on good terms. I suggest that you and Scott simply have a friendship relationship. No sex it's just going to upset Scott and that's not fair" Dirk sighed and lowered his head "yeah your right. Alright alright I'm gonna find him and talk to him."

…...

A loud roar sounded from upstairs causing the ROR brothers to turn and look as their president came down the stairs aggravated even on this fine afternoon. Vince looked to Johnny and crossed his arms "What's wrong now Johnny?" He asked as the horned monster pushed past hm. "Where the hell is Chet! Why didn't he wake me up this morning? It's almost 2 in the afternoon he should have woken me up at 7:30 this morning."

Vince chuckled and sat down on the sofa. "He's out helping the HSS girls get ready for their poetry slam this Friday" Johnny looked confused and walked around the sofa to look at Vincent "he's what? Why and more importantly why didn't he wake me up?"

Vince rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny with his dark ruby eyes "Johnny is a big boy right? He can get up on his own" The horned monster groaned and walked into the kitchen. "I don't get what's been happening with him lately…he's been acting strange." Vince turned the TV on in an effort to drown Johnny out, but this was slightly more interesting then anything on there.

"He's not acting strange Johnny he has a life." Johnny scoffed and started pouring himself some coffee. "Don't joke like that Vince. Your mostly new here so let me tell you something, Chet doesn't have a life that doesn't involve me." he said walking back over to the monster and sat next to him. Vince huffed out a ring of smoke at Johnny causing him to cough.

"Stop that! You know I hate it when you do that." He coughed and put his mug down on the table. "Then stop spouting nonsense Johnny you don't have to love the guy but you could at least acknowledge his feelings for you. You're the kind of monster that ends up dead when they continuously ignore their stalker."

Johnny growled and shoved Vince. "Don't be stupid Chet would never kill me besides I have a pretty nice body guard." Vince was channel surfing when Johnny mentioned a bodyguard. It caught his attention making him smile. "Oh is that so what's the guy like?" he asked as he put the remote down and looked to the horned monster. "Well he's a big guy kind of dark and it scares people but I find it's a very nice trait."

"Is that so he good at anything? You know besides scaring people away." He asked as he crossed his arms. Johnny edged closer to the dragon and smiled "Yeah he has some amazing talents…and I intend to make use of them." He gripped Vince's face and pulled him into a kiss wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck as he pinned him to the couch. The whole house to themselves the two ROR brothers could do as they pleased.

At the HSS house, Javier and Chet were hard working helping the girls set up as they promised. Javier was sweeping inside and helping the girls' put up new webs. While Chet was helping Susan clip new curtains, they walked down the halls of the black house until they came to a new window. Susan held up the black curtain and Chet tore it up with his claws.

Susan stepped back and admired the work once she put it up. "Very nice Chet…very nice haunting looks like no ones lived here in years" Chet was confused 'did she just complement me or insult the work' he thought as she turned to him.

"You know Chet a nice black shell spray and some black accessories I and I might be able to convince Rosie to let you in as a HSS brother." She said as she walked off down the hall. Chet chuckled at the thought of being the first HSS brother "Oh no thanks Susan it's a nice offer, but I'm happy at ROR really?" they reached a new window and Susan brought the curtain down so Chet could reach.

"Well that's good wouldn't want to hear some negative things about the supposed best frat on campus. " Once Chet finished, she put the curtain back up. "So how goes your recovery? I remember how bad Nadya said you looked when she saw you Monday" she took down another curtain and held it out for Chet.

"I'm ok I guess but I'm still worried about Johnny he's probably really upset with me by now." Susan dropped the curtain and immediately walked over to Chet looking directly into his eye. "Is Johnny the one that hurt you Chet?" The crab monster blinked trying to look anywhere but at Susan.

"Um…well y-yes but it was an accident he was in a bad mood I should have known better then to—" She put a hand over his mouth and stopped him from talking "No, that's unacceptable Johnny owes you an apology. It doesn't matter if he was in a bad mood that doesn't give him a pass to hurt you. I don't want to hear you talk about him again until he apologizes to you"

She looked down at him angrily as she picked up the curtain again. "Susan…is everything ok?" She glared at Chet for a moment before her eyes turned sympathetic. "Look Chet I was in an abusive relationship before…it almost ended badly and I don't want it to happen to anyone else. You're not in a relationship with Johnny…but your still suffering his abuse and I won't stand by and let that continue "

Chet smiled at her and patted her leg. "I promise I won't let it happen anymore Susan so relax" She smiled back and petted his head. "It better not or I'll deal with Worthington myself."


End file.
